1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user interfaces, and more specifically to touch screens and pointing devices for use with graphical user interfaces.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A pointing device is a device that allows a computer user to control the movement of the pointer to select items on the display screen for the computer. Examples of pointing devices include mice, trackballs, joysticks, touchpads, and light pens.
A touch screen is a type of display screen that allows the user to interact with the computer by touching the computer display screen. That is, instead of using a pointing device, the user can use his or her finger to point directly to items on the screen.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.